inevitável
by lady madland
Summary: — pois havia algumas coisas que Sasuke sabia que eram inevitáveis: seu retorno à Konoha, a idiotice de Naruto... ele só não sabia, no entanto, que o seu amor pela Haruno também o era. -—vencedora dupla do concurso de drabbles l'amour ;


Olá, queridos leitores deste maravilhoso site! Como estão?

Aqui estou eu, postando mais uma vez uma de minhas histórias! Sinceramente, devo admitir que este drabble não constava no meu planejamento de fanfics - visto que estou escrevendo muitos projetos que pretendo lançar até o fim deste ano -, mas eu não pude resistir afinal. Ao ver o **Concurso de Drabbles L'Amour**, da _Kahli hime_, uma vontade enorme de escrever isto aqui me ocorreu, e quando eu vi, eu já estava digitando o que viria a ser essa breve e divertida história.

Escrever este drabble foi extremamente fácil, e a trama pareceu se desenvolver sozinha. Além disso, como eu gostei muito da ideia - e o concurso tem um limite de apenas 300 palavras -, eu pretendo também fazer uma versão prolongada desta fanfic. No entanto, esta versão será, provavelmente, uma Oneshot, e em inglês. De qualquer forma, estão todos convidados a acompanhá-la em breve.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, e eu apenas devo me curvar diante de seu talento e criatividade (e também de sua _persistência_, pois eu já teria, há muito tempo, sucumbido à minha própria preguiça).

**Gênero:** Romance, Humor, Friendship.

**Rating:** K (O drabble é divertido e a leitura é leve, indicada para todas as idades e sem qualquer restrição).

**Considerações:** O drabble se passa no mundo ninja de Naruto e acompanha brevemente alguns fatos atuais recorrentes do mangá (como a Quarta Guerra Ninja).

Finalmente, _muito obrigada_ à todos aqueles que estão dedicando uma pequena parcela de seu tempo à leitura deste humilde drabble, e por favor, não se esqueçam de comentar o que acharam no final! A opinião verdadeira dos leitores (mesmo que na forma de uma crítica) é realmente importante, pois faz o autor crescer em sua capacidade como escritor. Enfim, boa leitura a todos~!

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>_n_e**v**_i_t**á**_v_e**l**

* * *

><p>Havia algumas coisas que Uchiha Sasuke sabia que eram inevitáveis.<p>

A primeira delas foi a sua volta para Konoha após a realização de sua vingança. A guerra havia acabado, Madara havia perdido e Naruto, com sua "mágica", havia aberto seus olhos. Mas nem todos o aceitaram pacificamente (afinal, ele era, e sempre seria, um traidor).

A segunda coisa era, até mesmo, bastante estúpida: a vontade de bater na cabeça do Uzumaki toda vez que ele gritava, a plenos pulmões, palavras como "_Rámen!_", "_Teme!_" ou "_Dattebayo!_". Aquilo era simplesmente _irritante_, e ponto final.

E por falar em irritante... Foi inevitável que, ao chamar de _irritante_ a sua antiga colega de time – pela milésima vez, _e ela não estava contando, droga!_ –, ele atravessasse o céu de Konoha como um foguete, tendo de ficar hospitalizado por uma semana inteira, ouvindo às risadas de Naruto e frases como "Ah teme! Você apanhou de uma _garota_!" (o que apenas lhe rendeu um novo colega de quarto, afinal, Sakura havia chegado bem a tempo de escutar ao comentário machista e jogar o Uzumaki pela janela).

Foi inevitável também que, após o incidente, o Uchiha se pegasse admirando a jovem de olhos esmeraldas, ou pensando em qual seria a sensação de suas mãos naqueles cabelos sedosos... Ou ainda, como seriam os seus lábios nos rosados e macios de Sakur- _Argh!_

E então, quando o primeiro beijo entre a rosada e o moreno finalmente aconteceu – pois ele havia se ferido mortalmente em uma missão e, pensando que não iria sobreviver, resolveu jogar todo o resto de seu orgulho para o alto e clamá-la para si –, Uchiha Sasuke finalmente percebeu que não eram todas aquelas _circunstâncias_ que eram inevitáveis, mas sim o seu _amor_ pela Haruno...

Pois este, além de inevitável, era também _incondicional_.

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong> Postada originalmente em 04 de setembro de 2011. Drabble de 298 palavras, contendo o título.


End file.
